


Stay

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Erend hates it when Aloy leaves. He wishes he could find a way to make her stay but he knows that would be extremely selfish of him.Ship: Erend/AloyFandom: HZDFor the Kink: Hair-Pulling





	Stay

Two weeks. That was how long Aloy stayed in Meridian this time. Erend couldn’t believe it. He knew that when she showed up he would get a day or two with her at best. That was how it always was. One mission here, another there and if Meridian was a convenient stop-off then, so be it. It wasn’t that she was flighty or flaky but she had too much on her plate to stay in one place for too long. He wished that on those days that she strapped her weapons on and strode through the streets of Meridian to her waiting mount, that he could go with her. He knew it was foolish to think of abandoning his post as Avad’s Captain to follow her but his heart wanted her. He wanted to be with her at all times. He had opened his home to her but it still wasn’t enough. In truth, he knew no matter how much time he spent in her presence, it would never be enough. He would always be greedy when it came to her. 

Watching her ready her pack with provisions, Erend could almost feel his heartbreaking. He didn’t want her to go. He never knew when she would return. It was always on a whim, without word or warning. Normally, he’d come home to find evidence of her return or hear it from one of the guards. All who knew him would know that his search would begin the moment word reached him. She was a creature of habit which always made her easy to find but it was just as likely that he would show up at one of her stops to find she’d already been there and he’d just missed her. 

As she slung her bow over her shoulder, he knew he had to stop her. He reached out for her shoulder but it wasn’t what his fingers latched onto. Her copper strands caught in his grasp and without thinking, he tugged her back to him. 

The green-gold fire turned on him. He shuddered seeing the fierceness in her eyes. Whatever he had been thinking when he pulled her that final inch, tilting her head slightly, letting his lips cover hers, he would never know. But the fierceness faded, replaced with a look of predatory hunger. She was usually the one in charge. She had always taken the reigns in their lovemaking. However, this seemed to turn her on in a whole new way. 

“Stay.” Erend hadn’t meant for the word to come out as a command but with his fist tangled in her hair and the way she was looking at him made him bold. 

“Erend, you know I need to…” Her words were cut off as Erend pulled harder, tilting her head back and exposing her neck. 

His lips found the beating pulse and he kissed her, gliding his tongue over the vein before nibbling her from collarbone to earlobe. “Stay.” This time it was a pleading whisper, a gentle request, though his actions were far from gentle. 

Aloy knew she needed to leave. She had spent enough time in the pleasures of his arms in the warmth of their semi-domesticity. If she didn’t make herself leave now, how would she ever be able to walk through that door again? She steeled her nerves and was ready to say no when Erend pulled her to the couch by her hair. She could do nothing but follow. 

“Stay.” Again the word was a command.

Aloy could feel the wetness between her legs, the throbbing pulse of her swollen clit. As her legs rubbed together, she sensed that her need for him was just as great as his for her. She had no idea letting Erend take control of her could lead to such pleasure without him touching any other part of her body. 

Erend couldn’t believe what he was doing. Was he really thinking that he could somehow dominate the wild beast inside his huntress? Did he think this was the right move to make her stay with him? He didn’t know. He could feel his cock twitching with every fiery glare she shot at him. Yet, she didn’t struggle. 

Deciding if he was going to be so bold, so forward with Aloy, he might as well see just how far he’d let her go. With one hand, he lifted his engorged cock from his pants and with the other he pulled Aloy into a sitting position on the couch. Her eyes never left his face and they burned into him, her frustration giving over to desire as she willingly leaned forward to take his cock into her mouth. 

As she began to bob on his cock, licking, sucking and stroking with her hands, he used the leverage he had and guided her lower, his cock sinking deeper into her throat. He was careful not to choke her but his hand in her hair let him set the pace. He pulled her onto him, then tugged on her hair to pull her back. He controlled how fast and how deep she went. 

Soon her hands were on his thighs as she held onto him while he bobbed her head on his cock. Saliva built in her mouth and dripped down her chin as she found no relief, no time to catch her breath. It added to her arousal and she slipped her hand past her leggings and into her panties, rubbing at the swollen nub and moaning her pleasure around her full mouth.

Her fingers grew sticky before Erend pulled her off of him and finally released her. He laid her back on the couch, whispering once more, “Stay.”


End file.
